lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO Chapter 1
18th Anniversary Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO, the story so far (The scene begins with Luna talking with death.) Death: Before there was light, before was God, there wasn't nothing. There was the Darkness. A horribly destructive amoral force that was beaten back by God in a terrible war. "An ancient force awakens" Death: So I could get rid of the Mark, but only if you bestow it upon another, to ensure that the lock is never broken, and the Darkness stays banned. "But they're too late" (A lightning strike crashes down on Luna's right arm, striking it and weakening it. Giving it the same effect as it would if it was destroyed.) Malik: This is good. This is good. No bullshit happened, you get your baby back. Maria is fine. Luna: *looks at Malik concerned* Right. Everything is perfectly fi-- (Lightning flashes across the skies and hits the ground all around them.) Luna: What the? (The lightning storm stops.) Malik: What did Death call this? Luna: The Darkness. (Black smoke emerges from the ground and gathers in one location.) Luna: I think we should better move instead of standing around like the first people to die in a horror movie. (Luna and Malik run to her car. Luna starts it and backs up into a deep hole.) Luna: I could've sworn, I saw this scene somewhere else. (The Darkness approaches them quickly.) Malik: Luna? Any ideas?! (The Darkness' smoke covers them completely.) Now A confused Luna is seen waking up and looking around into there she finds a brown-haired woman whose hair is shoulder length and in a black dress in the distance.) Luna: Hey! The hell's going on? (The woman turns around.) (An unconscious Malik is in Luna's car but wakes wondering what happened. Malik exits Luna's car.) Malik: Luna?! (As we turn around we see a flashback with black smoke roasting from the ground and gathering into one location. Luna starts her car.) Luna: Hold on! (The black smoke covers them. Inside the car Malik finds that Luna is missing from her car.) (The scene returns to the present time, with Malik searching for Luna.) (Within no less than a few yards from the car, Luna lies in the grass unconscious.) Malik: Luna?! Luna: *waking up* What the hell happened? Malik: I don't know. One minute the Darkness hit, the next minute, you were out of your car. Luna: Where is the car, anyway? Malik: About a few yards that way. Luna: What? Malik: Seriously? You don't remember any of this? What happened? (The same flashback from earlier is seen through Luna's point of view. As the black smoke his the car, Luna sees a woman out in the distance. Luna suddenly appears out of her car and looks around confused until she finds a woman in the distance. The same woman earlier mentioned.) (The woman turns around.) Luna: She saved me. Malik: Who saved you? Luna: The Darkness. Chapter 1 '''T'he Walking Darkness'' Malik: So you're saying that you saw a woman in the distance. And she told you that she's the Darkness? Luna: No. She's wearing a nametag, what do you think? Malik: So suppose that she is the Darkness, what did she say? Luna: She thanked me. Malik: For what? Luna: Setting her free. Malik: You didn't set her free, I set her free. Luna: Doesn't matter. I mean, you said the spell, but I had the Mark, so lock and key? Malik: So did she say anything else? Luna: Nah. She had this, like this....focus or aura around her, but no, not a talker. But we know for one thing is that she's evil and that she's been locked away since the beginning of time. Does she even know what a cheeseburger is? We set her free, and we're gonna seal her back up. *gets in her car* What the? *gets out and sees the tire still in the hole* *Luna turns around with an irritated look* You were just gonna let me get in the car? Malik: You were on a roll. *Luna rolls her eyes* (Luna is then seen driving her car to a construction site with numerous bodies on the ground.) (Luna and Malik then exit the car and holds their guns out and explore the area.) Luna: What the hell happened here? (A thump is heard behind them which catches Malik's and Luna's attention.) Malik: Hello? (A man emerges from behind the truck.) Luna: That's not a very happy sight. Hey sir, how about you stay right there and then we'll talk, okay? (The man still approaches.) Malik: He's not slowing down... Luna: You're kinda limiting my options here. Malik: Do we even know what he is? (A gunshot from a distance is fitted and kills the man, surprising both Luna and Malik. Following that is a woman emerging from behind the wall of a building with a double barrel rifle.) Woman: Weapons down. Now. Luna: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, take easy, officer. I'm Luna, Tsuki- Woman: Show me some skin. Luna: ¿Que? Malik: What? Woman: Now! Luna: What is this, some kind of lesbian Magic Mike moment? Woman: You're throats! Malik: You think we're--? We don't even know what these are. Woman: I need to know you're not one of them. Luna: *irritated* One of what? Woman: Let's go! (Luna and Malik show off their throats.) Luna: See? We're not one of them....whatever these are. Woman: Oh thank God. (Luna notices an injury on the woman's thigh.) Luna: Whoa.... Friends of yours? Woman: One of them tried to stab me with some shattered glass. I warned them, gave a few warning shots, but they were like a pack of rabid dogs. Luna: Hey, what's your name? Woman: Jennifer. And yours? Luna: Luna. Tsukimori Luna. And this is Malik, who doesn't have a surname for some reason. Malik: I knew the wiki page left out something important. I'm gonna have a serious talk with the admins there. Jennifer: Wait, the Luna? Princess Luna? Oh my God, it's a pleasure to meet you. I deeply apologize for my reaction earlier. Luna: Nothing to apologize for. It was a reasonable reaction. Look, we're on our way home, would you like to hitch a ride with us? Jennifer: I'd love to. Oh, and my friends call me "Jenny". (Luna, Malik, and Jenny enter the car and drive off, with Luna and Malik helping Jenny walk to the car.) Luna: Is there a hospital nearby? Jenny: Yeah, there is a city smaller than Neo Shibuya not too far from here. Roughly about 40 miles. Luna: Then time to go 80 miles. It would halve the time needed to get there. (Luna drives up to a hospital.) Luna: Oh well, this seems pleasant. (Luna and Malik exit the car as Malik carries Jenny from the back of the car.) (Luna enters the hospital and exits with a wheel chair. Then all 3 enter the hospital with numerous dead, bloody bodies everywhere.) Malik: If you see anything, let me know, okay? Luna: I'll take care of her injury. You be on the look out. (Luna then treats Jennifer's cut using a string, a needle, hydroxide, and a piece of cotton.) Jennifer: I shot my friends, my family.... You're supposed to help people, not shoot people you love. Luna: Sounds easy on paper, doesn't it...? (A flashback shows Luna and the Darkness.) Luna: Look, I know who you are, so just tell me what's going on. The Darkness: Huh. I've been locked away for so long, I didn't think anyone ever remembered who I was. Luna: Yeah well, Death painted a pretty good picture. The Darkness: I don't know this "Death"... And he doesn't know me, so... Luna: Well, now that you're out, what do you want? The Darkness: Well, I want to thank you for starters. It's nice here. Being released. With you. Luna: *confused* What? (The Darkness walks closer to Luna and gently puts her hand on Luna's face.) The Darkness: *kisses Luna's forehead* I see they took care of you nicely. You've grown to be a strong young woman. (The flashback ends and the scene is cut to present day.) Luna: So why did you want to see our throats earlier? Jenny: When those men attacked, I saw these black veins on their throats, so I assumed it was some kind of outbreak or something. Luna: You've been watching too much The Walking Dead... (Luna walks out of the room.) Luna: Hey, it's your turn to look out for her. Peace. *brings up the peace sign* Malik: Wha--Luna! *shrugs and looks back at Jennifer* (Luna is seen exploring the hospital, and finds tips to make herself a weapon in case there are infected.) Luna: *thinking* So if there are infected around here, I should probably try to save them. (Luna hears a sound and quickly makes a short-ranged weapon, then returns to the room.) Luna: Okay, so there are some "infected" people here, but if we're gonna have Jenny recuperate, ironically, this isn't the best place to be. Malik, I'd advise you to take Jenny to someplace safer than here. I'll stay here and look for a cure, if I can find one. Malik: You're kidding me right? Since when did you go all Terminator? Luna: I'll be fine.....I hope. (A scene cuts to the King of Hell returning to his body host and being surrounded by his men.) The King: Daddy's home. Random Demon: Sir, we have news. First off, are you alright? The King: I'm fine. I just had to deal with a little business thing with Shar. What's the news? Demon: There are alarms sounding all over Hell. We believe it's something to do with the Darkness. The King: The Darkness? There's no such thing. It's just something parents made up to scare their children into doing what they're told. Demon: We believe otherwise, sir. Otherwise there would be no point to the alarms. (The King of Hell then turns around with a look of curiosity on his face.) The King: Huh. (A scene cuts to the mysterious figure and Tomoe.) Figure: Hmm. Hear that Tomoe? Those alarms. The Darkness is released. (Tomoe stares into the sky with a blank stare.) Tomoe: *thinking* I wonder what Luna is doing right now. (The scene cuts to Malik and Jennifer escaping the hospital.) Jenny: Are you sure we should leave her behind? Malik: I'm sure she can handle herself. Jenny: If you say so... (Malik finds a car in the parking lot and steals it. Malik then drives off. Meanwhile, Luna is seen in the hospital searching for those who are still infected. She then finds a woman crying in a fetal position.) Luna: *thinking* I've seen enough scary movies to know where this is going. Oh well. Might as well give it a shot. Uhh. Hey. It's okay, I'm here to help, okay? Luna: *slowly approaching the woman* I just need to see your thro- (Luna is attacked by the woman, but before Luna can react, she accidentally stabs her. The woman's blood is now all over Luna's face.) Luna: *in shock* ... Okay. Totally didn't see that coming. (Luna approaches a sink with a towel and wash cloth. She then uses the wah cloth to and water to wash the blood off her face, but then notices something on her neck.) (A scene with Luna talking with the Darkness begins again.) Luna: I don't think you know me. The Darkness: Of course I know you. (The Darkness then moves strap of her dress to reveal a part of her cleavage that contains Luna's birthmark.) The Darkness: You was once. (The scene cuts back to a shot of Luna looking in the mirror at her neck, noticing the black veins as she begins to panic.) The Darkness: *echoing in Luna's mind* This is just one step closer to our family reunion. (Chapter End) Category:Blog posts